one hundred ways
by scribblingnellie
Summary: Greg Lestrade likes Molly Hooper. Really likes her. And it's the little (and not so little) things that reveal his feelings. A new short chapters fic in an experimental list style. Many thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel...  
_

* * *

Arriving at the morgue bearing two coffees.

Sharing a hesitant smile across the autopsy table.

Offering her his mobile number, just in case Jim tries anything again.

Having a go at Sherlock for upsetting her when he thinks she cannot hear them.

A hand delivered birthday card.

...and a blush to match hers when she thanks him with a quick kiss on his cheek.

Helping her into her coat after a long, late day finishing the report for his latest case.

Yellow roses on Valentine's Day, no note.

Not having that cigarette before he goes into the morgue, knowing how much she hates the smell.

Posh chocolates at Christmas, shyly given, away from Sherlock's prying eyes.

* * *

 **A new fic, based on a writealm prompt for June. Thinking of the many ways that Greg reveals his feelings for Molly - whether he's aware he's doing it or not. Many thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Remembering she likes red wine at Mrs Hudson's birthday party.

Bringing her coffee and cake to say thank you for doing overtime to process the latest results.

Taking the precarious pile of files from her arms as they threaten to topple to the floor.

An apologetic smile as Sherlock storms from the morgue, papers scattering in his wake.

Offering her a lift home after a late night at Barts because it's pouring with rain.

...and walking her to her front door, waiting until he hears the lock click shut before going.

A gentle hand on her back as she shakily recounts Jim's phone call to one of his DCs.

Holding the lab door open for her, every time.

Emailing her a link to his favourite song on youtube - loud, angry 70s punk - after she texts him that her day was absolute crap.

Accidentally saying out loud how beautiful her smile is.

* * *

 **More Greg being lovely and hesitant and there for Molly. Many thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

A sympathetic, silent shoulder to cry on, on the anniversary of her father's death.

Covering her with his umbrella in a sudden downpour, as they wait for someone to answer the door at Baker Street.

A reassuring smile as she stands up to present her findings to a table full of very senior MET officers.

... and a cup of tea and personal plate of biscuits in his office after the committee.

Promising to go straight home after a late night emergency autopsy, no detouring via the Yard, when he sees the concern on her face.

Driving across London to return her gloves that she'd left in his office.

Agreeing to be her Scrabble partner against John and Sherlock, warning her, with a grin, how hopeless at it he is.

A new copy of Jane Eyre - her favourite book - to replace the one she'd dropped in the bath.

Manhandling a rude, obnoxious Sherlock from the lab.

Calling her from Dartmoor, just to hear her voice.

* * *

 **Greg's happy to be there for Molly whenever she needs him, whatever the reason. Many thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Leaving them to it when he sees her and Sherlock talking, heads together, at Baker Street.

Setting straight out for Barts, sirens on, when her worried call gets cut off.

His first thought is of her when the Chief Super informs him they've found Sherlock.

Stepping into her hug as they stand outside the morgue door, both denied a chance to see him.

... and apologising when he can't stop the tears.

Squeezing her hand as it slips into his at the funeral.

A lift home anytime she needs it.

Extracting a promise from Mycroft that she will keep her job.

Respecting her wish to be on her own for a while.

Tulips and a quick handwritten note left on her desk when she's in a meeting - _I'm sorry if I upset you. Let me know if you ever need anything._

* * *

 **The fall could bring them together or push them apart. Apologies it's a bit heavy on the angst. Many thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Smiling all day after receiving her unexpected text asking if she can make it up to him with coffee.

A warm, lingering hug after not seeing each other for months.

Promising not to lose touch again.

A reassuring, comforting late night phone conversation after a distressing autopsy.

Accepting her tentative offer of a drink after work.

...and insisting on paying her share of the fare when the cab drops her off first.

Texting each other back and forth when he should be tackling the huge pile of paperwork on his desk.

A shy smile as their hands bump together over the plate of biscuits in Mrs Hudson's kitchen.

Lunch on her birthday, at her favourite riverside restaurant.

Resisting the desire to reach out and touch her cheek as she smiles brightly, her eyes happy, and thanks him for the lift home.

* * *

 **Good friends should never go so long without seeing each other; several months after the fall, Greg and Molly find each other again. Many thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

The chunky yellow scarf for Christmas that she'd been admiring in her magazine.

A soft touch on her arm when she pauses outside Barts, just before the spot on the pavement.

Making her several cups of tea as she processes her way through the large stack of tests for his latest case.

Noticing the tiny flicker of distress in her eyes whenever someone mentions Sherlock.

Red roses on Valentine's Day, a small card tucked inside - _for a wonderful woman_.

Ignoring the questioning thought at the back of his mind when he sees Mycroft leaving the lab.

An honest, happy smile when she tells him she's got a blind date set up by her best friend.

Offering his silent moral support from the public gallery at the Old Bailey, as she gives her expert witness testimony.

Stopping at the lab door to knock when he overhears her on the phone to her new boyfriend.

...and locking away the feelings that he wishes he'd acted upon sooner.

* * *

 **Support and secrets between good friends. Many thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel..._

* * *

Texting her - _are you ok?_ \- as he watches Sherlock sauntering out of the underground car park.

Hot soup and rolls from the café round the corner when she has to work through her lunch hour.

An apologetic smile as they leave the basement, stepping back to let her go in front.

Giving her privacy when she takes a call from Tom.

A pint after work, listening kindly as she talks out her frustrating day.

Blushing when their hands touch as they sort through the pile of results and scans for his latest case.

Small talk with Tom over another glass of champagne.

Lending her his umbrella when she can't find hers.

A heartfelt hug when she apologies, tears gathering in her eyes, for lying about Sherlock.

...and thanking her for being incredible and brave.

* * *

 **Sherlock's back, Molly's engaged and Greg finds himself still drawn to her. Many thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Stepping away when he feels her leaning back against him, her hand still around Tom.

His arm resting across the back of her chair.

Shyly asking her for a dance.

Stepping back from her when a slow song comes on.

...and grinning, his arm curving back around her waist, when she insists on carrying on dancing with him.

Letting Tom cut in on their dance.

Catching her when her heel sticks in the cobble stones of the garden path.

Pulling back when he realises that he's leaning closer in towards her.

Taking his jacket off and draping it around her when she shivers in the cool, dark evening.

A gentle touch of his fingers on her cheek, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

* * *

 **Greg, Molly and the wedding - something's happening. Many thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Apologising for what happened at the wedding.

Meeting her in the park when she texts him that she needs to talk.

...and letting his arm slip quietly around her shoulder when she tells him her and Tom have split up.

Lemon drizzle cake with a candle, in the lab on her birthday, just the two of them.

Spending a late night together in his office, case files piled up between them, feet bumping under his desk.

Gently squeezing her hand as they leave Mycroft's office, not knowing when they'll see Sherlock again.

A box of chocolates left on her desk - _for the bravest woman I know._

Calling her as soon as he realises that it really is Jim on the TV screen.

...and a promise to be straight round to Barts, with backup.

Shy, hesitant hand on her cheek as he pulls back from her hug, caught by her beautiful eyes.

* * *

 **Greg and Molly seeking each other's company. Many thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

_it's not what we think or say, but what we do that shows how we feel._

* * *

Nervously asking her out to dinner.

A walk along the river in the early hours, arms brushing, his hand finding its way into hers.

Holding each other's eyes across the lab table, oblivious to everyone else.

Sunday lunch in the park for two, with posh food and a picnic blanket.

Ignoring his boss's objections and heading straight over to Barts when he receives Jim's text.

Putting himself between her and Jim's gun.

Bringing her a strong coffee, two sugars, when the Assistant Commissioner finally leaves his office.

... and taking her into his arms as she starts shaking.

A dozen yellow roses, and a shy, quick kiss on her cheek.

Grinning, his arms tight around her as she pulls him back by his shirt, straight onto her lips.

* * *

 **At last! Greg and Molly fit so well together and I love to see them happy! Many thanks for reading and for all the lovely reviews and favourites and follows. :) x**


End file.
